My beloved Rin
by ChimoLunarmoon
Summary: Rin is 18, so no shota sorry! Anyways this has lemons. Rin is a priestess and has been since she was left in Inuyasha's village, one day Sesshomaru returns and tells her they are leaving, what is to occur?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Chimo here.~ I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters. Lemons in later chapters, and yes Rin is 18 in this story. Yay no shota! Lol~**

Rin is a beauty beyond compare. Nothing in this world could beat the small ray of sunshine Sesshomaru had found. She was elegant, sweet, a wonder of this natural world, and oh so human. It had been years since Sesshomaru left her in the village with Kaede and Kagome; in that time she became a wonderful woman of 18, she had many suitors and yet she displayed little to no interest in them. She was _his_ Rin, and she yearned for her lord day in and day out he was on her mind.

"Rin, Rin!" Kagome looked at the young daydreaming girl, rather shocked about what she had been witness too. Rin was bent over pulling herbs for Kaede and the female kept sighing, a slow blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Kagome?" She looked back at the older woman with Inuyasha's son Sai perched upon her hip. She had grown older, yet she was still beautiful in Rin's eyes.

Kagome shifted, her hair moving from her shoulder revealing the imprint of Inuyasha's mating mark. "You were daydreaming dear Rin, it was about _him_ again wasn't it?"

Rin felt her blush darken, her hands stuffed some herbs into the satchel around her hip. "Maybe, do you think he will ever come back for me? It has been almost eight years." Rin's voice trailed off, the edges of doubt creeping into her voice. _'You know better! Lord Sesshomaru said he will be back and so he will!'_

Kagome released the ties around her kimono sleeves, letting them billow out. "I know he will be back for you Rin, now let's get these back to Kaede it looks like a storm might roll in soon." ' _You better come soon Sesshomaru before you miss out on a chance to have someone as beautiful as Rin slip out of your grasp.'_

Rin looked up at the sky, noticing it darken with grey clouds, her eyes flitted back to the dust, dirt path that wound like a snake to the village, her hand clasped the satchel closed, and her legs took her full speed toward the hut on the outskirts of the village.

Kagome followed, and Sai clung to the woman with all of his might. As Kagome entered Kaede's hut, the sky let loose the rain it had been collecting lately. Sai made soft gurgling sounds, climbing slowly off his mother's hip and toddled around the wooden floor.

Kaede looked at the women, then to the small child. Her eyes noticed the features of Inuyasha, the eyes, silver hair and two ears perched at the top of his head. However, he had the temper of his mother, and the kindness that was all his own. He had a demonic aura but it was faint, and it was easily hidden from the world. "Hello did you gather the herbs we needed? You know how many accidents happen around here and we needed them for the ointments."

Rin handed Kaede her satchel that contained healing herbs, whereas Kagome's held several personal herbs she needed at the Shrine. Since Kikyo had left this world for good, she had taken the roll as a priestess, and she had been teaching Rin how to become one as well. Kaede was teaching Rin what herbs were good, what ones were poisonous and which ones were used in cooking. Rin could easily master these herbs, and once went out to help the local army by being a nurse.

Kagome looked at the pair, a smile on her face as she grabbed an umbrella from her backpack. ' _Thank the gods I thought ahead.' "_ Rin, do you want to come back?"

Rin shook her head. "I will wander around for now I think I dropped something somewhere." This of course was a lie, what could she have possibly dropped? She just wanted to be in the rain she enjoyed so much, as a child she remembered how Sesshomaru seemed to smile as she ran in the rain, letting the puddles form around her.

Kaede waved farewell as Kagome left, then turned her attentions to young Rin. "Young one, why do you wait so long for one whom might not return? I heard Sango's brother even asked for your hand."

Rin snapped out of her memories, and cast her eyes down to the floor. "I just...I know he will return to me he always keeps his promises! I feel like, it could be someday soon that he comes to get me."

Kaede looked at the young woman with pity. "You've been saying this for eight years my child."

Rin bit back a retort. "I just, I want to wait." She bowed to Kaede, and took off through the rain. ' _Is this true? He isn't coming back? He has too! He promised!'_ She hopped up onto a slick rock, sighing softly.

"In the mountains in the breaze

in the sky and in my dreams

Lord Sesshomaru where are you?  
Jaken is serveing under you too

I will wait for you on my own  
Please return to me  
Waiting all alone."

She sang under her breath, remembering warmly about how she would sing this song when she waited for her Lord.

A low cough emerged from behind her. "Rin." A voice growled lowly.

Rin recognized that voice after all these years; so she turned around, and looked at the male whom held her heart. "My lord!" Her shock was evident in her voice, she wanted to scream, cry, hug and whimper all at once. ' _He came back! But, for me? Maybe he doesn't want me. Maybe he won't return my Love.'_

Rin's eyes cast themselves down.

Sesshomaru stepped out from the shadows, his golden eyes blazing in the inky blackness. His hair was damp from the rain, yet it remained a luminous silver, almost like it was made of moonlight. His skin remained pale, and the crescent moon on his forehead stood out easily in the darkness. He still wore his armor, and that brought a smile to Rin's face. _'Rin has grown after all these years.'_

 **She is beautiful, we were right to leave her** **here.** Sesshomaru's demon seemed to grin when he looked away from Rin for a moment.

 _'We should not have come, she is still a human. She is no suitable mate is she?'_

 **We love her, so why can't we have her human or not? Just bite her, or I will do it myself!**

Sesshomaru leaned down to RIn, catching her chin in his claws. He gazed into her shockingly brown eyes, noticing several emotions swirling within their depths. "Rin."

Rin looked at her Lord, attempting to lean in closer to him. A low whimper escaped her lips as she looked at him, a plea in her eyes, and her undying love in her heart.

He leaned down slowly, tempted by his demon. He placed a kiss onto her lips, soft, gentle but nothing to scare her away. ' _My Rin, she does return these feelings, but why? Why should I allow her, a human? Is she different?'_

 **Just shut up, and claim her!**

Rin kissed her Lord back, hoping the the gods that this was no simple dream. ' _He does love me doesn't he or is this just another dream?'_

He released her from his kiss, looking at his charge, his calm mask back on. "Get your things, you are coming back with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the first Review I've ever had JJ!~ I do not own any of these characters!**

Rin's heart fluttered as she looked through the wooden chest that contained all of her earthly possessions. She stuffed a backpack Kagome had given her. She packed several pairs of kimonos, snacks, water bottles, some shoes, a Chinese silken dress, and several pairs of hair ties. She took one of the pictures from her hut's wall and put it in the front pocket of the backpack, zipped it all up and ran out the door leaving a goodbye note, and several dried herbs for Kagome to use. ' _I just hope this will last me a while, no telling where he wants to go.'_

Sesshomaru watched the young woman noticing the grace of her moments, and how she carried herself with pride even when she was bustling about stuffing a bag full of clothes and other odds and ends. He gave a ghost of a smile, thinking of how soon she would be _his._ His wife, his mate, maybe even the mother of his children. They would be half-bloods but somehow, this thought didnt disgust him as it should have.

She walked out to her male, ah how good that sounds, _her male._ She rather liked the ring of that. It sent shivers through her body. ' _Mine, I would love to claim him all and in turn be claimed myself. Would he ever want that?'_

 **Do you smell that? She is almost begging of us to claim her. You know you love her, so why not make her** ** _our mate_** **?** His demon taunted in the back of his brain.

 _'We do not want to scare her, we shall give her a few days to prepare herself for the life that will await her. We shall take her to the castle, and let her get used to life there before we make our bid for her hand.'_ He had remarkable control, even for a demon. His limits were cracking little by little, and he hoped his days just flew bye as he waited. He drew a hand out and wrapped his arms around her. "Rin, are you ready?" His breath hit his ear and smiled at the shuddered that ran through her. **Soon.**

Rin longed for a longer touch, something in her burned and begged for it. She looked over at her Lord, and he released her a hint of his smile on his lips. "My lord? I-I am ready to go." The slight stutter made her blush a darker red.

He looked down at the woman, rather proud of the handiwork he had done. Without even trying he got her frazzled. ' _Humans are interesting things, are they all like this? Why do I feel like this towards her..'_

 **You love her, we both do.**

He paused for a moment. ' _Love..that sounds right..'_

Ah-un came suddenly, and sat infront of the female, rubbing his heads against her sides in an almost catlike way of greeting her after all these years.

Rin giggled, patting the dragons on their heads, a rather happy moment passing between them. It felt as if she had never left, like those long years were just seconds. She felt at home for the first time in years, and the best part is her lord had begun to accept her slowly. The earlier kiss had proven that. _'What could be next?'_

Sesshomaru could smell the excitement, contentment, and the love rolling off the woman to his side. ' _It seems she is already returning our love. She will make a wonderful lady.'_

 ** _She will be our Lady, our mate. Ours._**

Rin jumped onto Ah-Un and turned to look at her lord, giving him one of her bright, true smiles. "Can we go now my lord?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and with that they took off into the starry sky, the chill of the wind greeting them.

She felt the wind whipping around her long black hair, she relaxed for once seeming to enjoy being up in the sky once again. She looked in front of her, and looked at her beloved Lord. When had things gotten like this? Did he enjoy her presence or was she just there as a temporary oddity? The doubt was cast aside, of course he wanted her around, or else she wouldn't be here with him right now! She let the sky claim her thoughts, her eyes on the back of her beautiful Lord.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She had changed, she was no longer awkward around him, her body filled out and small rosy tones had caressed her pale cheeks. Her eyes were wide, brown and glazed over as she was thinking. The scent rolling off of her seemed to draw him in, it made him want to greedily devour her. He had known her for years, and her scent changed so much. It still smelled of spring, yet it also smelled like the darker sides of women, it hinted bits of lust, yet mostly love for him. He used his demonic powers to shift, and as he looked in her mind he found her thoughts flooded with him. The depth of her thoughts shocked him, yet he felt pride. It seemed even when the night was chilled, and dark he was the only thing on her mind. He knew she had suitors that tried to earn her hand, yet he was the one in the end who would win it.

 **She is already ours, heart, mind, and soul. Just leaves the body.**

He found himself licking his fangs at the thought of marking her, and watching her wither in ectasy beneath him, her voice begging for more, and her eyes wild with devotion and lust. He felt himself shiver at the very thought, and quickly regined in his thoughts. _'Soon, soon."_

He looked back over to his ward, and found she had fallen asleep as she had done several times as a child. It made him happy to know even the smallest of her traits hadnt changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin awoke to several warm rays of daylight hitting her face. The chill still lingered in the flower scented air, as she slowly sat up from Ah-Un's saddle, she blinked away the blur from sleep, and noticed a curtain of silver. She looked up and her lord was looking down at her, his golden eyes curious, and observant. She gasped, and darted her eyes around her noticing they were in a field of flowers. She must have fallen asleep on Ah-Un and a flush of embarrassment crossed her face. "Hello My Lord." She smiles very softly looking at her male.

"Rin." The name rolled off his tongue, and a surge of emotions flooded his face before he put on the mask of calm. He was not used to emotions at all, he felt like he had none until he met Rin. The fates had bound him to this human woman, and made him realize just how much he could love her, human or not. She was his Rin, the person who gave him life. He had loved her since he had met her, he was wounded in a battle, and the tiny human child walked up fearlessly to attend to his wounds, despite her being wounded herself. It made him want to grin in the memory, he let the small amount of happiness to leak into his voice, as he attempted to greet her properly. "Good Morning to you as well Rin."

She shifted, noticing the tiny hint of happiness in his voice. It elated her, she wanted to giggle and spin in the flowers, speaking of those flowers. Rin turned her head and observed the numerous colors around her, pastels and even bright almost neon colors surrounded her. She looked towards the wood line where the grass was not the lush, vibrant green but a duller almost forest green hue. The shadows of the trees made the woods around them seem dark, almost forbidden. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going anyways, and where is Jaken?"

He gazed at her calmly, not wanting to miss a moment of her reactions. His voice was solid, as he tried to conceal his intentions of the place they were to visit. "We are going to my castle in the west, as for Jaken, he is there waiting for us to arrive. Gather yourself some flowers and then we can go."

Rin grinned at the invitation to gather some of these beautiful flowers. She gathered the most beautiful ones she could find and braided them into her long hair, the scent covered her, and it comforted her. Her heart leaped in joy when she saw her Lord staring at her, he could feel the heat from his gaze so she gave him the biggest smile she could manage, her brain sifting through the fact she was going to his castle in the west. Was she to be the new lady there? That thought sent chills down her spine, she would adore it but how would she be able to face the yokai who resided in the castle? Would she be killed? Or worse yet, were there wolves there? The thought of wolves sent terror into her heart.

Sesshomaru reached out his powers once again, picking up on hints of her terror, and the wondering about what his castle would be like. He wrinkled her nose at the thought that he would have wolves there. Why would he let some mutt in there? He walked towards her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You will be fine Rin."

 **Why does she still worry? Doesn't she trust us at this point?**

' _She trusts us, she is just concerned. Give her a while to get over this fear. She is a human after all.'_

Rin nuzzled into his wrist, snapping his attention away from his demon side.

He leaned down, placing a soft, sweet kiss onto her forehead. She was slightly warm, maybe it was from blushing. Her pulse was racing underneath her skin, and he could feel it underneath his fingertips. Then he understood, he was the one who gave her such a reaction, he was the one who sent her brain and body into a frenzy, and he wanted nothing more than to sit back and enjoy the show. He picked her up in his arms and whistled for Ah-Un to follow them to the castle. It was a short trip, he sat Rin down to her feet and held her there grinning as she stared in awe at the marble castle wall.

Rin breathed, realizing she had been hold her breath. Her eyes danced across the heights of the castle walls, suddenly she felt so short, even more-so than normal. She paused, and felt her Lord tugging her inside. The inside was decorated in white marble, gold, and the floors were a darker grey marble tone. The castle shocked her, it was huge she lost count of how many rooms they passed, and how many corridors they went through. They arrived in front of dark blue wooden doors that had a dog demon engraving. The dog demon ran across the sky with the moon lit up behind him it was rather beautiful. The doors opened and inside rich dark blue and golden colors decorated the room as well, a hallway lead off the the right and a balcony was on the left. Was this his room? Hers? Or..Theirs?

He pressed forward, closing the distance with ease. She blushed, as she was backed into the bedpost. His eyes bored into hers, gold met brown and then nothing. It seemed everything stood still for them. That was until he broke the spell by kissing her, revealing his deep love and passion for the woman before him. His hand led its way to her hip caressing it under the kimono. The bell jingled on the door handle, letting him know someone was walking in. He quickly left the panting, flushed woman.

Jaken walked into the room, carrying all of Rin's things. "Here you are my Lord, is this to be her room from now on?" He glared at Rin, however the look softened as he saw how beautiful she had become.

Rin blushed, when she heard the next words.

"No this is our room, kindly take my Rin to the garden and let her explore."

 **My Rin, that sounds so good.** His demon purred.

Rin turned, and followed Jaken down the hall leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts.


	4. LEMON WARNING

Jaken left Rin in the garden. She tugged the kimono around her, rather shocked to see that Sesshomaru seemed not to have any demons around, maybe they were just busy though. The chill caught and rippled across her skin as she sat down on one of the rather large benches, it was almost the size of a bed. She looked over at the rose maze, and caught her breath in her throat. There just across the path stood the love of her life. He walked over with ease, staring into her eyes he picked her up in his arms and placed the same heated kiss to her lips. Heat surged down to her core as his fingers traced the outline of her breasts through the silk kimono. The friction felt amazing! Her body urged him to give her more, and the immodesty made her blush. She whimpered as his lips touched the pulse point of the nook between her neck and shoulder. She moaned softly. "Sesshomaru!"

With that he grinned, and sunk his fangs down, releasing just enough venom and demonic aura into her for the mark to occur. She was his now, he licked off the remaining blood, and smiled at her lust filled gaze. His lips pressed against hers, as she worked to rid her of the kimono that hid her flesh from him. She tipped her head for him, the Inu in him roared with delight at the submissive gesture.

 **She is ours at last!**

He chuckled as he slid off his armor, tossing aside his kimono top and hakuma he lined himself up with his mate's entrance, the beast in him urging him to take her without second thought. He held himself back easily, growling with the effort. "Rin, may I?"

Rin's sight clouded as did her brain, she knew something at that moment. She wanted him to be hers. "Yes!" Her voice held a strong plea as she closed her eyes ignoring the sting as he plunged himself into her depths. She wanted to cry out in pain but she stayed strong waiting for it to fade.

He moved slowly, pumping in and out, scenting some blood as he had taken her virginity the beast growled at this slow pace but he had to be careful with his mate, his heart his treasure. As he sunk lower, he sighed lightly at the way her hips shifted inviting him deeper.

Her pain was gone, and she rolled her hips to test it out, she was still abit sore but she needed more. More of what, she wasn't so sure anymore but a low growl emitted from her throat as she pushed her hips against him, almost pleading with him to do something, anything to relieve the pressure that was starting to get painful.

That growl let loose his demon, and he flipped her over onto her hands and knees as he drove into her she cried out being brought to the edge and over several times in a row. He moved a claw down, and flicked the little pearl that lay rested and she shook, trembled in delight at the soft movements and flicks. She spasmed around him and screamed. "SESSHOMARU!"

Upon hearing her scream, he growls and shudders. " **Rin.** " His fangs slipped out as he marked her as his mate once more before releasing into the deep, warmth of her. She closes her eyes, sinking onto the ground closing her eyes exhausted.

He layed beside his mate, smiling down at her exhausted form. He picked her up and flitted them to his room, laying them down on their bed. ' _This is better. Now, what shall tomorrow bring for us young Rin?'_


	5. Chapter 5

-do not own inuyasha or characters.-

Rin woke up in their room, and she shifted growling at the pain in her shoulders, hips and neck. "Gods." She swore silently under his breath, but her gaze turned to her love, and she grinned. For once he looked calm, peaceful and though he appeared rather tired he was resting. He must have carried her here after their little fun. Who knew her lord loved her in such a way? Thinking about the events made her shiver with delight and fueled the fire between her legs. She closed her eyes faking sleep when she felt her lord stir.

"I know you're awake _Mate_." He rolled ontop of her looking down at her with a wide smirk, rather curious on her reaction.

"Sesshomaru!" She threw her arms around his neck and broke out into a fit of giggles.

Jaken stood with the door open, his eyes bulging. "MY LORD! SHE'S A HUMAN! RIN GET OFF HIM!"

Rin looked shocked and yanked the silk sheets up, trying to cover herself. She hides as her lord sits up.

Sesshomaru looked at the toad demon. "She is my mate, respect her. You shall address her as Lady Rin."

The toad sunk to his feet. "I am sorry my Lord! I am sorry Lady...Rin."

She smiled. "It's fine, do you mind leaving for a moment?" She gestured at herself. "Kind of need clothes."

Sesshomaru kicked the toad out and slammed the door shut. "Rin, you are my mate. However, in human terms...I shall do this right." He pulled a dark blue stone ring out of his pocket. "If I put this on you, you shall never age, and you shall share my powers. You shall be part demon..Will you accept me for all time?"

She squealed and nodded.

 **Thanks for reading.~ I will be doing some more stories soon okay?~ I do ghost hunt mostly, but I like Inuyasha next pair shall be SesshomaruxRin too.~**


End file.
